


The Cold

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Crack Me Up prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	The Cold

“I can’t breathe…”

“Keep your face over the steam…”

“I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying. John’ll return soon…”

“You dunno John…I’ll be dead before…”

“Drink…it’ll help…”

The edge of the towel lifted. “How can I drink while I’m…”

“Drink while I reheat the water.”

One cautious sip. “Has no flavor…”

“Because you can’t breathe. Trust me, Chas…you wouldn’t wanna taste it.”

“It’s going to kill me…I’m gonna die, aren’t I?”

“Only if I strangle you to stop your whining. Finish it and get back over the steam.”

Chas groaned. “Where’s John with that cold medicine?”

Zed was wondering the same thing.


End file.
